MURDER DOLL
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Pembunuhan Hokage dan keluarga kecilnya itu melengkapi aksi pembunuhan para perwira Kage yang menguasai wilayah Chubu, Chugoku, dan Kanto. Apa kematian masih akan meneror para anggota militer khusus lainnya dengan tujuan akhir menggulingkan Kaisar Jepang saat itu? Ataukah ... / #15GaaInoFics #10


**Jepang, 2735.**

Kediaman Hokage (pimpinan kesatuan militer khusus yang menguasai daerah Chubu, Chugoku, dan Kanto di pulau Honshuu).

Rumah yang besar itu terlalu hening. Hanya suara desis api dan derak kayu yang terbakar yang mewarnai suasana. Tidak ada pergerakan—bahkan kamera pengawas lumpuh total. Pencahayaan pun hanya datang remang-remang dari nyala api yang semakin tak terkendali.

Di lantai, berserakan bercak darah lengkap dengan baunya yang anyir. Seolah tidak terganggu dengan hal itu, seorang lelaki berambut kuning dan wanita yang merupakan istrinya terbaring tak berdaya. Bahkan, tak jauh dari tempat keduanya—di balik sofa panjang merah dengan ornamen keemasan—dua anak kecil yang berjenis kelamin perempuan dan lelaki pun terbaring dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Tidak ada ampun.

Dengan ini, kasus pembunuhan perwira Kage sudah menelan korban sebanyak empat keluarga dengan total orang tewas lebih dari sepuluh.

* * *

><p><strong>MURDER DOLL<strong>

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

_**Warning**_**: **_**AU. Cliffy ending as usual. Haha!  
><strong>_

_**For Kia Andrea's challenge: 15 fics of GaaIno.**_

_**#10**_

* * *

><p>Seorang pria berambut merah menyipitkan mata lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. Di usianya yang baru menginjak tiga puluh satu tahun, pria tersebut telah menjabat sebagai Kazekage yang menguasai area Kinki dan Tohoku di pulau Honshuu selama delapan tahun lamanya. Dan pria inilah yang kemudian dipercaya untuk memimpin rapat para Kage berhubung Hokage yang biasa memimpin rapat telah tiada. Sungguh, tewasnya Hokage ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal.<p>

"Ada yang mau memberikan pendapat?"

Rapat besar ini terdiri dari para pimpinan Kage yang menguasai masing-masing pulau—minus Hokage tentunya. Ada di ruangan itu adalah Kirino Choujurou—Mizukage yang memegang kendali pulau Hokkaido, Kumono Darui—Raikage yang memegang kendali pulau Kyushu, dan Onoki Kurotsuchi—Tsuchikage yang memegang kendali pulau Shikoku. Selain sang Kazekage, semuanya adalah perwira yang baru diangkat dan dipercaya untuk menjadi Kage masing-masing daerah.

Menanggapi pertanyaan sang Kazekage, belum ada yang mau membuka mulut untuk bersuara. Ketiganya tampak mengamati hologram di depan mata mereka yang muncul dari sebuah _device_ dengan layar mini yang menampilkan rekaman kondisi rumah Hokage di malam naas tersebut.

Sebagaimana yang terlihat, awalnya Hokage yang baru menjabat selama empat tahun itu tampak sedang menikmati waktu santai bersama keluarga kecilnya tercinta. Tawa anak-anak yang bahkan belum menginjak sepuluh tahun tersebut masih membahana sebelum mendadak sang Nyonya terjatuh dari kursinya dengan punggung tertancap pisau—entah dari mana. Teriakan tak terhindarkan. Lalu … semua gelap. Kamera pengawas tak lagi merekam gambar apa-apa. Tak ada saksi, tak ada bukti, tak ada jejak yang tertinggal. Hanya ada suara ribut layaknya sebuah pertarungan sampai pada akhirnya hanya derak api yang terdengar.

"Dengan ini," Choujurou membuka mulut saat matanya tak lagi bisa melihat apa-apa, "semua anggota utama divisi Hokage benar-benar habis."

Kurotsuchi melanjutkan dengan menyebutkan daftar korban setelah ia memencet tombol-tombol di _device_ miliknya—membuat tampilan hologramnya terbagi dua antara rekaman kamera pengawas di rumah Hokage dan hologram yang memuat tulisan-tulisan data,

"Hokage dan keluarga, ANBU General dan keluarga, ANBU Root General, serta Tactician and Information Chef dan keluarga." Kurotsuchi meringis. "Bukan jumlah yang kecil."

Darui menunjuk ke arah Kurotsuchi yang ada di depannya. "Juga bukan orang yang seharusnya sebegitu mudah ditaklukan. Maksudku, ayolah! Kita bicara mengenai Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Shimura Sai, dan Hatake Kakashi di sini! Semuanya tewas! Dan bukankah saat kasus ini terjadi pertama kalinya, penyelidikan sudah langsung dilakukan di bawah komando Hokage? Namun hasilnya nihil. Kasus kedua, ketiga, keempat terjadi berturut-turut dalam selang waktu yang tidak begitu lama."

Kurotsuchi tampak bergidik. Sembari bergumam, 'Orang macam apa pelaku pembunuhan ini sebenarnya…,' ia pun memencet tombol lain di _device_-nya dan mulai tenggelam dalam rekaman pembunuhan para perwira Kage yang lain. Ia menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan saat melihat adegan pembantaian Shimura Sai yang memang belum berkeluarga. Dia dikalahkan begitu saja oleh sosok tak terlihat sebelum—sekali lagi—rekaman pengawas menunjukkan hitam. Berkali-kali dilihat pun, situasi ini benar-benar mengerikan!

Choujurou yang ikut mengamati hologram Kurotsuchi dari samping kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang Kazekage yang tampak masih menunggu. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya sebelum bertanya,

"Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri, Gaara? Ada pendapat? Dan … apa kata Kaisar mengenai hal ini?"

Sabaku Gaara, sang Kazekage akhirnya memilih duduk setelah sebelumnya ia berdiri sembari bersedekap. Ia memencet satu tombol di _device_-nya, memilih-milih sejenak, sebelum menampilkan hologram Kaisar Jepang yang kemudian ia perbesar resolusinya.

Dalam rekaman tersebut, sang Kaisar menyatakan bahwa mereka harus menemukan pembunuh para perwira Kage tersebut, bagaimanapun caranya. Lalu, Kaisar juga menyatakan bahwa divisi ANBU Root di masing-masing wilayah kekuasaan harus memperkuat teknologi keamanan mereka jika tidak mau kasus pembunuhan perwira Kage ini terulang lagi. Habisnya perwira militer di bawah kepemimpinan Hokage ini tidak berarti anggota Kage lain tidak menjadi incaran.

Kaisar juga menekankan bahwa kasus ini harus dibungkam sedemikian rupa agar detailnya tidak bocor ke media. Bagaimanapun, kasus pembunuhan berantai yang melibatkan tewasnya perwira tinggi satuan militer khusus Kage dapat menimbulkan teror dan kepanikan bagi masyarakat sipil.

Keadaan kembali hening setelah sosok Kaisar menghilang dari hologram. Gaara berdeham sejenak agar perhatian semua orang kembali padanya.

"Sejak serangan Bijuu yang ketiga dua tahun yang lalu, mungkin inilah kasus berat lainnya yang harus kita hadapi." Gaara menatap rekan-rekan Kage-nya satu per satu. "Aku menetapkan kondisi ini sebagai 'Rank-S Alert'."

"Ada saran?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Setelah ini, kalian bergegaslah menemui ANBU Root General masing-masing untuk meminta mereka menciptakan _surveillance camera_ yang tak terdeteksi dan lebih resist terhadap serangan. Untuk kalian ketahui, _surveillance camera_ di rumah Naruto terletak di lampu tengah dan beberapa tempat lainnya yang sudah disamarkan sedemikian rupa. Setelah kutanya pada salah satu anggota ANBU Root Hokage, memang kamera tersebut memancarkan sinyal meski rendah agar bisa dihubungkan langsung ke markas besar Hokage—sebagaimana permintaan Naruto."

Tiga kepala mengangguk. Lalu, ditambahkan oleh Gaara,

"Lalu, rundingkan masalah ini dengan Tactician and Information Chef masing-masing. Kumpulkan informasi sebanyak mungkin mengenai orang-orang atau organisasi yang berpotensi untuk menghancurkan kesatuan militer khusus dan menggulingkan Kaisar—serta melumpuhkan Jepang."

Tatapan Gaara mengeras. "Bersikaplah waspada setiap saat. Lawan kita adalah orang yang cerdik yang bahkan tak bisa langsung tertangkap bahkan setelah para penyelidik andal di bawah Hokage dikerahkan."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Seusai rapat yang diadakan di Tokyo—di wilayah kekuasan Hokage yang kini kosong—Gaara tidak langsung pulang ke Osaka. Dia memutuskan untuk menginap di hotel. Selain karena memang demikianlah yang diperintahkan padanya untuk mengisi kekosongan Hokage, ia juga memiliki agenda tersendiri di Tokyo. Ada tempat yang ingin ia singgahi.

Tanpa pengawalan dan hanya dengan mengendarai _police patrol_ _flying scooter_ putihnya, Gaara memutuskan untuk mengunjungi satu daerah di distrik Arakawa. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Gaara untuk mencapai tempat tujuannya, karena lalu lintas udara hari itu tak begitu padat. Bahkan, meski sudah mengambil jalan memutar untuk bisa melintasi sungai Sumida dari atas, ia sampai di tempat tujuannya tidak lebih dari tiga puluh menit.

Di depan sebuah apartemen tinggi menjulang yang memiliki fasilitas taman melayang di sebelahnya yang terhubung dengan sebuah jembatan, Gaara berhenti sejenak. Ia kemudian mengendarai _scooter_-nya sedikit lagi hingga sampai di tempat parkir. Di sana, ia mengunci kendaraannya tersebut dengan kunci sidik jari. Ia kemudian memencet satu tombol di helm-nya dan bentuk helm itu berubah menjadi kacamata dengan lensa kecokelatan. Gaara pun mengantungi _helmet glasses_ tersebut di saku kiri kemeja merah bata yang ia kenakan.

Untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen, Gaara harus melapor ke bagian _security_ yang berada di depan pintu masuk apartemen. _Security_ yang merupakan robot android dengan bentuk yang masih sangat dikenali sebagai mesin langsung melakukan _scanning_ pada tubuh Gaara dan menyamakannya dengan ID yang dibawa pria tersebut. Pemeriksaan selesai tak lama kemudian dan Gaara bisa memasuki apartemen setelah salah seorang petugas berseragam biru-biru membukakan pintu dan memberikan kartu _apartment guest_ untuk menggunakan lift nantinya.

Lift kemudian membawa Gaara ke kamar bernomor 2223 yang ada di pojokan lorong. Ia menekan tombol dan menunggu hanya untuk beberapa detik sebelum pintu terbuka. Seorang pria lain berambut hitam dengan kuncir nanas terbelalak melihat kedatangannya.

"Gaara," ujarnya pelan.

Gaara mengangguk sementara pria di hadapannya meneliti keberadaan Gaara di hadapannya. Ia menggeleng sekilas sebelum memasukkan sebelah tangan ke saku.

"Masuklah."

Nara Shikamaru menggerakkan kepala sembari menyingkir dari depan pintu untuk memberikan jalan. Ia kemudian menuntun Gaara hingga sampai di ruang tamu. Namun, Gaara meminta izin padanya untuk mendoakan sosok wanitanya di masa lalu di kamar sebelah.

Begitu Gaara kembali dan menghampiri Shikamaru di ruang tamu—yang tak benar-benar terlihat bagaikan ruang tamu karena banyaknya buku yang berserakan di sana—ia mendapati pria bermata malas itu sudah menyalakan sebatang rokok. Shikamaru kemudian menawarinya benda yang sama tetapi Gaara menolak dengan halus.

"Langsung saja," ujar Shikamaru setelah mengembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya, "kau menemuiku untuk membahas masalah pembunuhan Hokage—Naruto, bukan?"

"Apa ada hal lain lagi?"

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Kukira urusan kita sudah selesai."

Gaara tersenyum tipis. Keheningan sejenak melanda kedua pria tersebut saat Shikamaru memilih fokus pada rokoknya.

"Aku sudah melaksanakan tugasku, Gaara," ujar Shikamaru selanjutnya. "Aku tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh dengan Kage. Sudah cukup."

"Keluarnya kau dari Kage benar-benar pukulan telak bagi Naruto saat itu, bukan?"

Tawa sinis Shikamaru terdengar. Ia kemudian mematikan rokoknya dalam sebuah asbak dan mengembuskan asap terakhir dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Kenapa aku harus peduli? Mereka sendiri tidak peduli pada Ino—pada orang yang sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri."

Wajah Gaara seketika berubah. Ekspresi sakit dan kesedihan itu ada di sana. Namun, selanjutnya, keterkejutanlah yang mewarnai wajahnya.

"Silakan tehnya."

Gaara mengamati sosok perempuan berambut pirang pendek yang baru saja membawakan secangkir teh. Matanya nyaris tidak berkedip melihat penampakan yang ada di depan matanya. Sosok itu mengenakan _dress_ ungu _turtle neck_ tanpa lengan. Dengan kaos kaki panjang di bawah lutut berwarna hitam yang memperlihatkan bentuk kakinya yang ideal.

Kekehan Shikamaru langsung menghentikan observasinya. Gaara menoleh hanya untuk melihat sosok Shikamaru yang melihatnya dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Pertemuan pertama kalian, eh?"

"Shikamaru, dia—"

Shikamaru menggerakkan kepalanya—kali ini memberi isyarat bagi si perempuan.

"Aku Ino. Senang bertemu denganmu," ujarnya memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum lebar.

Suara yang sangat—terlalu mirip dengan aslinya. Gaara tidak bisa begitu saja memercayai semua indranya meski sosok di hadapannya ini begitu nyata. Namun itu sangat tidak mungkin, karena ….

Ino ….

"Lho? Ada tamu, ya?"

Satu suara membuat pemikiran Gaara tentang Ino buyar.

"Inoichi-_jisan_," panggil Shikamaru yang membuat Gaara otomatis berdiri. "Lihat siapa yang datang."

"Oh, Gaara. Lama tak bertemu!" Inoichi menyalami Gaara dengan hangat dan menepuk-nepuk lengannya. Mata kebiruannya kemudian melirik. "Kau sudah bertemu dengan Ino, kulihat."

"Hmm …."

"Apa Shikamaru yang memintamu untuk datang dan melihatnya? Kau pasti terkejut. Aku saja tak menyangka, hasilnya akan semirip ini."

Inoichi kemudian berjalan dan 'Ino' menghampirinya seolah khawatir dengan tubuh ringkih Inoichi yang bahkan sudah tak bisa berjalan tegap, bahkan terpincang-pincang. Gaara bukan tidak tahu bahwa sebelah kaki Inoichi kini suah diganti dengan kaki buatan akibat pertempurannya dengan Bijuu yang pertama kali muncul puluhan tahun lalu. Namun, Gaara sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa sosok Inoichi begitu cepatnya terlihat menua.

"Dia datang bukan atas permintaanku, _Jisan_," jelas Shikamaru sambil mengambil sebuah cangkir teh. "Entah apa yang membawanya ke sini. Kami tidak ada janji bertemu." Lalu ia pun menyeruput tehnya.

"Aku butuh pertolonganmu lagi," ujar Gaara terang-terangan sambil menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. "Masuklah kembali ke Kage—sebagai ketua divisi Tactician and Information, di bawah kepemimpinan Hokage yang baru."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya, Gaara," sela Inoichi serak. "Kau pun sebaiknya berhentilah. Tinggalkan kelompok setan tak punya hati itu. Ino … Ino-ku … ia bukan petarung, mereka tahu itu. Dia hanyalah seorang petugas informasi … tapi mereka …."

"_Tousan_," panggil 'Ino' sambil menyentuh dada dan punggung Inoichi. "Waktunya minum obat." Perempuan itu kemudian tersenyum menenangkan pada Inoichi sebelum menuntunnya pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Gaara.

Samar-samar, Gaara bisa mendengar Inoichi berkata, "Ah, apa yang kukatakan barusan. Bukankah kau ada di sini, Ino?"

"Iya, _Tousan_." Demikianlah jawaban balasan dari sosok berambut pirang pendek tersebut.

Shikamaru sekali lagi membuat fokus Gaara beralih dengan pertanyaannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku mau bergabung lagi dengan Kage?"

Gaara memutuskan untuk kembali duduk. Lalu, dengan suara tegas, ia mengatakan, "Karena, orang-orang yang kaubenci sudah tidak ada. Dan hanya kau yang bisa membantuku untuk _memberikan penyelesaian _yang pantas bagi masalah ini."

Shikamaru menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menumpangkan sebelah kakinya ke kaki lain dengan seenaknya. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum suara rendahnya berkata dengan berhati-hati,

"Kau mau bicara empat mata terlebih dahulu dengan sang pembalas dendam?"

Gaara tampak terlonjak. Shikamaru membuka mata dan tertawa sekali lagi.

"Kulihat kau tampak gelisah sejak melihat 'Ino'—berhubung ini pertemuan pertama kalian. Lagi pula, mungkin banyak yang mau kautanyakan pada sang pembalas dendam? Atau mungkin kau ingin melihat kenyataan yang tersembunyi di balik kegelapan?"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Di beranda yang terbilang luas, Gaara berdiri berdampingan dengan sosok perempuan yang sangat mirip dengan kekasihnya yang tewas dua tahun lalu.

Yamanaka Ino namanya. Dulu ia juga bekerja di Kage untuk wilayah kepemimpinan Hokage, bersama Shikamaru di divisi Tactician and Information dengan Hatake Kakashi sebagai ketua mereka. Ino adalah seorang pengumpul informasi andal, tapi bukan seorang petarung di garis depan. Namun, serangan Bijuu dua tahun lalu 'memaksa' perempuan ini untuk terjun langsung ke arena pertempuran melawan Bijuu.

Shikamaru tidak bisa menentang keputusan Hokage dan saat itu hanya bisa pasrah saat Ino ditempatkan di bawah Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi komandan perangnya. Tak hanya Ino, orang-orang lain dari divisi Tactician and Information yang tak seharusnya diterjukan langsung dalam perang pun mengalami nasib yang sama. Hatake Kakashi sendiri tidak banyak membantu untuk membujuk Hokage mengubah keputusannya—sebagai ketua, ia seolah justru menjerumuskan bawahan-bawahan langsungnya ke liang kubur.

"Kau saat itu tak tahu dan menyangka semua berjalan sebagaimana biasanya. Saat kau tahu bahwa 'aku' diterjunkan ke dalam perang, bahkan sebagai _decoy _sebagaimana perintah Sasuke, kau begitu marah.

"Lebih-lebih lagi, begitu kau menyadari bahwa kapal tempur yang kugunakan sudah dimodifikasi oleh ANBU Root di bawah Sai agar memiliki fitur _self-destruction_ di saat kritis, kau merasa amarah dan dendam mulai menyelimutimu. Namun, sebagai seorang 'tentara', kau berhasil mengendalikan emosi dengan sangat baik, bahkan menyembunyikannya dengan sempurna."

Gaara menoleh. Matanya menyipit tak percaya. Perempuan ini baru saja membaca pikirannya?

Ino tertawa. "Shikamaru melengkapi kerja otakku dengan suatu sistem yang membuatku dapat menangkap gelombang otak orang lain dan menerjemahkan kodenya dalam kepalaku hingga menyerupai gambaran atau huruf yang membentuk kata-kata tertentu," jelas Ino sambil menunjuk pelipisnya. "Seperti kemampuan esper, yah? Meski aku harus berkonsentrasi terlebih dahulu untuk bisa mengaktifkan kemampuan ini."

Mau tak mau, Gaara tersenyum lembut. "Ino dari dulu memang pintar membaca orang, tapi Shikamaru membuat kemampuanmu lebih hebat darinya beberapa kali lipat."

"Sesuai keinginanmu, bukan?" Ino mendadak mencengkeram tangan kanan Gaara.

Sebelum Ino sempat melanjutkan aksinya, Gaara langsung memutar pergelangan tangan kanannya hingga terlepas dari cengkeraman tangan kiri Ino dan menepis tangan kanan Ino yang sudah terangkat—menjatuhkan beberapa buah jarum dari tangan sang perempuan android. Bukannya merasa bersalah, Ino malah terkikik.

"Aku pun dilengkapi dengan kemampuan bertarung dan … _membunuh_."

Gaara menatapnya datar.

"Dua tahun yang sama sekali tidak sia-sia," komentar Gaara berhati-hati. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Shikamaru bisa membuatmu dalam sosok ini dengan begitu sempurna."

"Jangan jatuh cinta padaku, lho? Aku ini bukan manusia soalnya."

Tatapan Gaara sesaat menerawang. Sial. Sosok android di hadapannya ini 'terlalu sadar'. Entah bagaimana Shikamaru bisa membuatnya. Memang, dana yang Gaara bantu berikan sama sekali tidak kecil, tapi hasil yang ia dapat benar-benar luar biasa.

"Sayang sekali," ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum kecil. "Sebagai ganti syaratmu yang melarangku jatuh cinta, bisakah kau menolongku?"

Mata sang android membulat. Kepalanya ia miringkan sedikit.

"Kalau untuk menangkap pembunuh para perwira Kage, aku tidak bisa, lho?" gurau Ino kemudian.

"Tidak, bukan itu," sergah Gaara. "Tugasmu dan Shikamaru adalah membereskan masalah ini. Menghapus semua jejak hingga kasus ini bisa ditutup tanpa perlu mengundang kecurigaan siapa pun."

Senyum Ino di sampingnya mengembang. Alisnya terangkat. Benar-benar ekspresi yang sangat manusiawi.

"Kau harus menjelaskan rencanamu pada Shikamaru."

"Dia pasti sudah bisa membacanya."

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Menurutmu, berapa persen kemungkinannya semua akan berjalan lancar?"

Gaara memilih untuk tak menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Ino pun bungkam dan tak mendesak Gaara lebih lanjut. Selanjutnya, Gaara dibuat menahan napas saat perempuan android tersebut menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pria berambut merah tersebut.

"Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu …."

"… Sepertinya Shikamaru banyak bercerita padamu."

"Ya. Dia bilang, kalian harus berhati-hati agar tak ada kecurigaan yang mengarah pada kalian dari awal. Karena itulah, baru sekarang kau bisa mengunjungi kami—mengunjungiku."

"Dia mengatakan itu?"

"Tidak. Itu pemikiranmu. Shikamaru bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau mau datang."

Tawa kecil Ino menghangatkan hati Gaara. Tapi ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada makhluk yang bahkan tak akan menua dan tak akan mati itu, bukan? Tidak, ia bukan Ino.

Gaara memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Ia kemudian menarik Ino untuk kemudian memeluknya. Dibenamkan kepalanya ke pundak Ino—mencoba mencari harum yang sama dengan sosok sang mantan kekasih terdahulu.

Namun … ia tetap _bukanlah_ Ino yang Gaara cintai.

Tidak bisa. Gaara tidak menyukai hal ini!

"Ga-Gaara?"

Eksistensi makhluk ini ….

"Maafkan aku."

"_Ugh_!"

Perlahan, sosok Ino melorot sampai akhirnya ia jatuh dan menutup mata. Gaara hanya sekejap memandang ke arah android yang sudah mengeluarkan percikan-percikan listrik tersebut sebelum ia menolehkan kepala.

Matanya menatap lurus ke arah pemandangan distrik kota Arakawa menjelang senja. Beberapa _police patrol flying scooter_ tertangkap matanya melintas tak begitu jauh dari apartemen tempat ia berada sekarang, tapi tak ada yang menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Selain itu, yang menarik perhatiannya hanyalah beberapa baling-baling mainan anak-anak dan kilauan sungai Sumida yang menjadi favoritnya.

Tak seindah pemandangan yang dilihatnya, saat ini pikiran Gaara dipenuhi dengan kekelaman. Otaknya bekerja keras.

Dia harus memikirkan rencana lain. Baru saja, dengan tangannya sendiri, ia menghancurkan satu cara yang mungkin bisa ia pakai untuk menutup kasus pembunuhan para perwira Kage.

Dari dalam, pintu otomatis yang membatasi ruang keluarga dengan beranda terbuka. Shikamaru keluar. Matanya pun menyipit memandang pisau yang tertancap di punggung belakang android buatannya.

"Kau sialan, Shikamaru," ujar Gaara tanpa mau repot-repot menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. "Kau membuatnya terlalu mirip."

Shikamaru berdecak. "Kau tidak perlu merusaknya seperti ini, 'kan? Tinggal katakan padaku dan aku akan mengubahnya menjadi sosok lain yang kauinginkan. Kau tahu bahwa onderdil android tidak murah dan akan butuh waktu lama untuk memperbaiki dibanding memodifikasi."

Gaara tak menjawab.

"Tapi sudahlah. Akan kulakukan sesuatu padanya. Yang lebih penting, aku punya berita baik untukmu."

Gaara masih bergeming. Tangannya mengenggam lemah selusur pagar beranda.

"Soal penyelesaian yang kauinginkan dan permintaanmu agar aku kembali bergabung dengan Kage, aku menyetujuinya. Aku bisa melihat _pembersihan_ yang baik untuk masalah ini setelah kau memberiku waktu yang cukup untuk berpikir." Shikamaru kemudian mendekat dan mengangkat sosok android Ino dengan perasaan miris.

"Padahal dia sudah kuciptakan sebagai boneka pembunuh, tapi tetap saja, di depanmu ia bisa menjadi tak berdaya dan begitu mudah dikalahkan. Bahkan kemampuan membaca pikirannya jadi tak berguna."

"… Aku harus meminta maaf pada Inoichi-_jisan_ nanti. Boneka yang ia anggap sebagai 'Ino' itu …."

"Heh. Kaupikir aku siapa? Semua masih dalam keadaan terkendali, asal kau tahu."

Gaara melihat melalui bahunya. Shikamaru menyeringai dan menjelaskan,

"Aku bukan hanya membuat '_murder doll_' tapi juga membuat 'Ino'. Yang kaulihat pertama tadi adalah 'Ino' dan yang ini …."

Gaara melotot sebelum ia tertawa hambar.

"Kau memang benar-benar sialan, Shikamaru!"

_*****THE END*****_

* * *

><p>#10. <strong>MURDER DOLL<strong>

_Thank you very much for reading! Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_

* * *

><p><em>PS: Are you Ino-centricIno-lover? Join our group in FB: __**Innocently INOcent ~ Yamanaka Ino FC**_


End file.
